One Whole Perfect Moment
by calamityxcooper
Summary: There it was, our perfect moment. Me and her. Emmett and Rosalie. And at that point, as I watched her speed off into the distance I knew that no matter what; it would be that way forever. I felt a smile creep upon me as I began to run. R&R please!


She was running, her hair shimmering behind her as she flew

She was running, her hair shimmering behind her as she flew. I was chasing her, my own hair too short to have the same intoxicating affect as hers. I noticed a quick change in scenery; it was almost as if we were driving. Driving so fast that the trees were a mere blur and no one but myself and her could exist, a rare moment so sacred, so coveted.

I was catching up to her now. She began to run harder, faster. The cold winter air stung like icy wind on our faces, and I knew that when I caught up to her, her nose would be red, her eyes shining and her hair messed to perfection.

It was our moment. I thought of no-one else, I could see no other. I kept running, quickly closing the space between the two of us. I reached out to her; feeling the scratches from the trees on my arms and neglecting to care. She was so close. I could have her so soon, one more reach, a little faster and she was truly _mine_, in my arms, caressing me, holding me; her full lips whispering sweet nothings into my ear.

She was like no other when she was here, with me, just the two of us. She was like an angel. Her golden hair fanned out as she came to a halt, I stopped quickly behind her.

She drew me into her arms and hugged me tightly. It was a possessive embrace, as if she were telling me that no other could ever have me. But she had no reason to worry; I knew inside that no other could ever capture my heart as completely and irrevocably as she had. I could not survive without her. However clichéd it may be, I needed her more than man needed oxygen. I thirsted for her; my love was obsessive.

We needed the other for purpose; without her my life was pointless; like an empty void. I had the formalities of my existence; school, moving, my 'family', but if it were not for her I would have no reason to push through every day, if not for the next day for our passionate nights we share.

She left the embrace but took my hand in her perfect one and we continued to walk through the woods we had become so accustomed to; sometimes we would stop for a brief moment of intimacy, but we mostly walked in silence, with the occasional whistle of the wind, song of a bird or even a small, contented hum from my own love.

At last we reached our destination; I looked up to see a vast expanse of green, followed by a steep cliff. The wind howled and I shivered, but we had each other to comfort. The danger satisfied us. We both craved to thrill of being on the edge; the wind howling and the waves thrashing below us, calling to us with vengeance.

I held her tight and she grasped onto me, using my solid body as her anchor, saving her from the terrors of the ocean below. I too grasped; holding onto her out of fear for an existence without her. We stayed like that until the sky turned dark, thunder and storm threatening to unleash its power on us.

We reluctantly drew apart and began to run. The rain started to fall, at first in small, thin drops and then thick, fat blobs. We began to soak. Her clothes were drenched and stuck to her body in an alluring manner; the drops of water rolling down the tips of her hair and her face glistening with the moisture. She was smiling; she loved the rain. To her it reminded her of life; it renewed all things, including her soul. It was one of the few things that truly made her happy; that she could feel the cold rain pour all over her. I was enthralled by her elated expression and could not resist but lean into her, drawing her close and kissing her gently, yet fiercely, hopelessly hiding a yearning need for her. My passion was igniting.

Once I had leaned away I saw her smile cheekily as she said "I'll race you home". I could not help but agree.

There it was, our perfect moment. Me and her. Emmett and Rosalie. And at that point, as I watched her speed off into the distance I knew that no matter what; it would be that way forever. I felt a smile creep upon me as I began to run. No matter what I would win.

**So, that is my first Emmett/ Rosalie fanfic. How did I go? You can tell me in a review (hint, hint).**

**Please do give me some feedback; I did this in about twenty minutes so I want to see if these spontaneous stories are better than my others. I seem to get better feedback for my spontaneous ones but this isn't a poem, so it may be different.**


End file.
